


Let's be sensible lil' Sis

by isotoperuption



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isotoperuption/pseuds/isotoperuption
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Dave is Dani, she learns the hard way why long hair is just not suited for strifes of swordKind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's be sensible lil' Sis

**Author's Note:**

> There was an attempt. Inspired by a genderbend conversation on tumblr. <3

A clash of swords rang out early morning, two sisters faced each other in the early morning just before satan's oven was set to full temp. It was still hot enough to require shorts even at 7am, but the two seemed to ignore the stifling heat that crept up on them.

"Come on lil' chicka, you can do better than that!" The elder Strider pushed back and went in for another attack only to briefly pause by throwing the puppet, lil' Cas, at the younger sister. "You gonna let me beat you again?"

"When hell or texas freezes over." Dani grunted and caught the long armed puppet to the face, it's stringy yarn hair tangled with her own hair. "Today you're mine!"

Dani barely dodged the sharp blade and spun around to drive sneaker into her sister's back and then go for another attack, but there was one thing Dani hadn't accounted for. Her hair was still flowing behind her in the white blonde glory. There was a split second of horror as her hair was suddenly jerked, laying waste to that perfect balance of her kick and all her best laid plans to finally overtake her older sister. In the next moment she had a throbbing headache and a quick meeting with the rooftop.

"A for effort chicka." Sis had a sword in Dani's face, this was a familiar setting but Dani was getting closer every day. "You know why you failed?"

"I wasn't fast enough." The younger Strider shoves the sword from her face and sat up rubbing her head. "That and you cheated."

"In a real strife no one is going to avoid your hair Dani." She sat herself down next to Dani and draped an arm around her shoulder. "In a real strife you fight to win and you win however you can."

"I look like a boy with short hair." Dani snorted, she'd grown out her hair long because of what Mark Fitz had said in 2nd grade that he couldn't tell if Dani was a boy or a girl. 

"Do I look like a guy to you Dani?" Sis glanced over the pointed shades, it was one of the few times you saw her eyes when she gave that look.

"No, but you're all filled out and shit." Dani gestured to her flat chest, Sis had it all and Dani had very little.

"My tits don't mean a damn thing and you know it." She shook her head. "You want to be a girl, you be a girl but you don't have to have this long flowin' anime hair to be that. But I'm not going to make you cut your hair just because of one lost fight, that's now how I roll. Not how we roll."

"I guess..."Dani sighed and combed out some tangles, she'd grown it down to her butt and was so proud of how great it looked. 

"Hey you sort out things how you want, I am going to go take a shower and then make waffles, I'm putting blueberries in mine. If you want something else come in before I finish with the batter." Sis patted Dani's shoulder before pushing herself up.

Dani nodded and sighed putting her chin on her knees, thinking about the fight and the chat afterwards. Her hair was her pride, it was what made her feel like herself. But it also presented a problem, even in a ponytail it was still something that could be grabbed and used against her.

A frown crossed her face as she gathered up her hair and held the blade against it ready to cut it off and just have short hair, just like Sis. That's what she always wanted, to be like her sister, to do what her sister did. Whatever that was her sister did, but she wanted that same life. The blade shook in her hand as the short hair days from grade school came back to haunt her, the boys that teased her and then got a foot to the face or groin and being sent to the principal's office over it. While she did feel a sense of pride in winning those fights, the words still ate away at her, but she was a cool kid. She shouldn't have to worry about what other people thought of her, at least that's how Sis was.

After what felt like an eternity she dropped the sword and huffed, she couldn't do it. She couldn't go that far, she wasn't like Sis yet but she could maybe do something about it. Once on her feet and back into the apartment she only briefly stopped in the kitchen to interrupt blueberry waffle happy time to interject some chocolate chips in there to the bathroom. Out of all the things she could do about the long hair problem, this was one of them she could live with for now.

Hair tied up into a sloppy bun, Dani entered the kitchen to collect her waffles and a can of whipped cream feeling better about herself.

"It's a good start there chicka." Sis commented after swallowing a mouthful of whipped cream. "So duel for the whipped cream?"

Before Dani could reply, lil' Cas was already in her face stringy yarn hair stifling her response she had mere seconds to block the attack and thus another strife would begin.


End file.
